1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local server and a method for controlling the same, the local server configured to transmit a content list to a local reproduction device connected to the local server via a local network, the content list being a list of content that is capable of being provided to the local reproduction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies aimed to promote utilization of content data such as video and audio data in DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) have been under development. For example, studies have been in progress on technologies promoting utilization of content data by transmitting the content data from a local server, so-called DMS (Digital Media Server) to a local reproduction device, so-called DMP (Digital Media Player).
Here, the content transmitted from the local server to the local reproduction device is managed by using a content list called CDS (Content Directory Service). In the CDS, content is managed in tiers. Users view and listen to desired content using CDS (content list) displayed by the local reproduction device.